


No complications? Yeah, right

by Claiya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claiya/pseuds/Claiya
Summary: With plenty of unsolved feelings, life-threatening cases, a ridiculous amount of self-sacrifice and unadulterated sex, things will probably go awry - just like always.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hold it, sweetheart, desperation doesn’t suit you.” Dean puts his hands on your shoulders to halt your advances.

“ _Desperation_?”, you echo. “As if, Winchester. Don’t forget who was all up in my skirt just now.”

“Psh”, he snorts, “don’t be delusional.”

“Oh?” You lean in to lick his collarbone and gently nip at the skin. “And here I thought we could find some common relief tonight”, you whisper into his ears. “A little _something_ to distract us both…” With a smug look, you pull back and watch the gears in his head turn. You’re in the mood but this is wrong. So wrong, on so many levels. You would never go further than this. Dean is Dean. Dean is a friend and comrade you have come to both hate and love at the same time. Dean is someone you don’t simply sleep with. Dean is annoying and cocky. Dean is the type of man to woo any girl and lastly, Dean is a - an albeit annoying - friend who you treasure greatly. In short, Dean is a ridiculously good looking friend that you will not sleep with. So the bar it is, then.

“It was a good hunt, handsome. Say goodbye to Sam for me, will you?” You duck under his arms and exit the motel. No need for complicated good bye’s. You’re bound to run into him sooner or later. Preferably sooner.

Although hunting with the brothers was fun and all, there was only so long Sam could stand your and Dean’s constant bickering. Besides, the sexual tension was killing you! Those glorious, plump lips and green eyes...but you weren’t quite ready to give up whatever you two had going on and as it turned out, neither did he. Feeling content with the current situation, you drove away in your little red car, heading for New York. The man was always used to girls dropping as soon as they saw him. It was entertaining to see him reduced to nothing once the tables were turned.

You had known the Winchester brothers for about five years, give or take. On a mission to hunt down a spirit on the loose, the brothers had completely ignored or missed the notion of another hunter being on the trail. You were in no way possessive but you had nearly spent two months tracking it down, so naturally, you dismissed their presence entirely. Being on your own, you learned to watch your own back and didn’t exactly feel safe with either of them and you were more than capable of taking care of yourself.

Dean had been an ass - of course, once he realised you weren’t trying to fuck him as you pinned him down on the ground but rather to get him to surrender the case in a wrestling match in the mud. Wasn’t happening and soon you had two grim brothers trudging behind you, breathing down your neck. Honestly, it was suffocating but while being stubborn, you also had developed the appreciation for practicality and found that the pair made quite the shield and you made a good team. They used you, you used them. Plain, simple, foremost uncomplicated. It was an arrangement that suited both of you and had stuck for quite some time now.

While the brothers have the bunker as a base, you prefer to stay on the road. In no way were you settling down and baring your vulnerability to the monsters roaming outside. Crashing in your car is honestly more calming than holing up in some empty shack or a cheap motel. Evening fell and you cranked up the radio, blasting rock classics and ballads. You could understand that people tired of you after a while. Hey, there’s a reason why everyone declined your road trip offers.

You were definitely stopping by your favourite diner who - by the way -  also had a very attractive waiter - who looked absolutely delicious. You two had enjoyed each other’s company during the first night you stayed and you both agreed to the no-strings-attached crap. Except that you had gotten attached to those wonderful pancakes so naturally, you frequented the diner. Besides, he looked just as wonderful with or without a few shots of tequila and had become a close friend of yours. Granted, the diner wasn’t the only thing you frequented.

“Heya, (Y/n)!”, Mark calls out, cheekily placing a kiss on your cheek as you enter the diner. “With or without maple syrup?”

“Oh, you know me better than that”, you quip. “Extra everything. A dash of coffee would be nice too. And some of those magical doughnuts of yours.”

“You got it.” He turns around to leave the ticket in the kitchen and the other waiter, Levi, scoots into the booth between you, sporting a wide grin.

“Care for some company, pretty lady?”

“I swear, you know me too well.” You laugh out loud. “So what pleasure do I owe you, pretty boy?” Levi is one of your best friends and while you harboured feelings for him sometime in the past, the dust had settled once you found each other in bed. Needless to say, no-strings-attached-sex was Levi’s thing and strangely, you didn’t mind one thing. Although you had to admit it was fantastic, mindblowing sex, that was (sadly) a one-time thing. You liked sex, so what? It was fun and exciting and your partners more than willing. Rather enjoy yourself until you find yourself in the jaws of a werewolf or pushed off a bridge by some psycho spirit, right?

Levi pushes some of his black hair out of his face, flashing you a glimpse of his blue eyes. Mark comes back with his arms covered in plates. He spoils you and you delightfully dig in on the glorious food.

“So”, you say between bites, “anything happened since last time?”

“Cassidy quit and moved to LA. Wanted to catch some sun, I guess. Chef added a new milkshake flavour and boss is on vacation. That’s about it.” Mark shrugs. “Sloan is running the diner ‘til he comes back.”

“I envy you”, says Levi, snatching a doughnut from her plate. “You get to go anywhere and anytime.”

“I mean that part is pretty great, but you would tire of driving and living in your car for pretty much forever.” Oh those, heavenly fluffy pancakes. You hum. You know that despite the jealousy in his voice, he would never stray further than 10 miles away from the diner. “But I always come back to you, don’t I?” Mark smiles back at you.

“You staying the night?”

“Sorry, have to get to a case, but I sure can make this treat worth your while.” You wink at him and after you have finished the meal, you two shuffle into the bathroom.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

 

“Okay, so I might be lost but I don’t get panicked because that would mean I would get even more lost”, you mumble as you back out of yet another dead end. “I am a strong, independent hunter who is  _ not  _ affected by a little dash of disorientation.” The engine purrs loudly. Night is falling and you’d rather be parked and ready to go before you turn in but of course, you can’t find your way through this stupid town. “Oh crap, something bad is going to happen, I can feel it.”

An oddly increasing number of cases of brain dead patients at the local hospital had driven the nurse Nicole to contact you. You were old acquaintances, having studied together at college for a brief time as you had infiltrated the dorm in search for a skinwalker who had gone astray from her pack. While your time together was short, you appreciated her friendship to the extent that you told her of your profession. 

You drummed on the headboard as you backed around the corner, humming along with the radio. Just a few more metres and you would be back on the main roa- okay, that was definitely not a wall. Actually, that sounded a lot like you had just hit another car. And not just any car, but a black, shiny Impala. 

“WHAT THE  _ FUCK _ ?”, you hear and immediately shut your eyes. Oh boy, now you had done it. It didn’t matter that you were friends or that you had helped him on several hunts. Scratch Baby and you can count your lucky days, but  _ backing  _ into her? Oh man, oh man, you were done. Maybe if you prayed to Cas, he could save you from Dean’s wrath? Ah, if only.

“(Y/N)!” A furious Dean Winchester pounds at the car window. “Out!” Maybe if you sit still enough, he’ll think you’ve died from shock? Yeah, hang out your tongue and all that. Oh, fat chance, this loud-mouthed and angry Dean is in no way in the mood for a joke. You brace yourself and slowly unlock the car.  _ “Okay” _ , you think, “ _ my life wasn’t that bad. Had plenty of fun. Got halfway through my sex bucket list. At some amazing food. Killed some monsters. Yeah, okay, I won’t die with regret and come back to hunt anyone…” _ As soon as he hears the click, he rips open the door, gesturing to the dent you’ve made in Baby. 

“H-hey, Dean, long time no see-” You trail of your spluttering once you see Sam behind Dean, making a cross over his chest. Well, at least someone will miss you. Dean has never scared you. He might put up an intimidating front, but really he was just a huge teddy bear on the inside. Perhaps you were wrong, though. The look on his face, the ragged breaths and cold exterior actually scare the crap out of you. 

Okay, so Dean might not talk to you for...probably forever, but at least you’re alive. A little bruised but alive and that’s all that counts. You’re huddled up in a cramped motel room, inspecting the blueprint layouts of the hospital. Judging by Nicole’s notes, about every sixth patient had been in a car accident in which they had received severe concussions but strangely, a lot of them had not gone through a CT before surgery. Because of the low brain activity, most of them were declared brain dead in the ICU but a couple of them had passed in surgery. It was clear that it was a wraith that had infiltrated in the hospital but the patients went through a lot of staff. Nurses, surgeons, doctors, ambulance drivers...other patients. There were too many possibilities. The Wraith could be anyone. 

It was no surprise running into the brothers. Those two could get a whiff of a case on the other side of the country if needed. Problem was, you could not agree on who was doing what. 

“I’ll be the bait”, says Sam. “Dean, you can be the doctor and you, (Y/n), be the nurse.” Sam is being as heroic - and moronic - as always.

“And what makes you think that I’m going to let you be the bait?” 

“I’m with Dean, enough with your self-sacrifice bullshit. Dean will be the bait.”

“Hey!”  
“Sam is much more subtle and will blend in more, he’ll be the perfect ambulance driver and I can seduce the doctors so they spill it”, you explain. “These nurses won’t spread their legs, Dean. We don’t need anyone to interrogate them, we already have Nicole. She sent me copies of all the cases.” You fetch the files from your bag. 

“I still think I should do it”, Sam mumbles. 

“Dude, you’ve  _ got  _ to stop with this  _ “oh, I’m a hero so I’ll just hop in front of the crossfire”  _ and “ _ oh my god, I need to carry the world on my shoulders, but only I can and should do it!” _ It’s seriously getting old now.” You jerk your thumb in Dean’s direction. “You too. Is this some kind of Winchester thing? You know, genetic stupidity and hero complex and all that jazz?” The brothers share a look. 

“Okay, so if we go with your plan, what would the bait do?” Sam asks. 

“He gets hit by a car-”, you start but Dean interrupts you.

“-No way, sugar. Not enough that you hurt my Baby, now you gotta ram her into my head too?”

“Obviously we already have the buckle. It’s small enough to not evoke the police but big enough to have given you a brain bleed. Simple, just lay down, soak you in some fake blood and into the ambulance you go! Nicole’s brother is an ambulance driver and he has no desire for his brain to turn into a dried raisin in the near future. He’ll cooperate.” You were lucky to have two relatively reliable outsiders involved. 

“Things rarely turn out ‘simple’”, Sam reminds you. 

“Of course.” You nod. “But I really don’t have any other plan. We need to go through everyone that could have had a hand on the patient.” You turn to Dean and smile brightly. “And now you can give me a front row seat to this self-sacrifice thing you have going on for you. ” He rubs his face, scratching the stubble. Usually, Dean took the lead on the hunts, diving head first. Usually, you followed his commands without a second thought but this time was different. His head isn't in this case and his focus drifting. He rarely let you be so dominant. 

“Hey”, you say. “Sam, can you go see if those snotty kids have crashed the windows of my car yet?” He takes the hint and leaves, softly shutting the door behind him. Dean is not himself and you need him to be on his A-game before the hunt truly begins. You sit in silence, studying the neutral expression on Dean’s face. The clock on the wall ticks. Tick tock. Tick tock. What feels like hours is only a mere couple of seconds. You sigh.

“So, are you going to say anything?”, you ask. “‘Cause if you’re not, I’m going to assume that you’re sick and sitting this one out.” 

“Nothing’s wrong, darling.” He flashes you his charming smile. “I`m as good as new.”

“Oh okay. Hey, would you care if I died?” His smile turns into a frown. 

“Why would you say something like that?”

“Because that’s what’s going to happen if you don’t focus. I get it, you don’t like to talk about it but this wraith has already claimed 13 victims. It’s dangerous and you’re the best out of us three. I rely on you and so does Sam and right now, I seriously doubt that you can keep yourself and our backs safe.” It’s harsh but the truth and something snaps inside of you as he flinches. You reach out to lay a hand on his arm. “I’ll wait outside with Sam. Come out when you’re ready.” He doesn’t meet your eyes and your hand lingers a little too long on his hot skin but you can’t bring yourself to remove it.  _ “Leave him alone”,  _ a little voice whispers inside of you,  _ “he just needs a second to breathe.” And if I can help him?  _ The thought crosses your mind but you can’t allow yourself to think that way. You stand up, throwing your bag over your shoulder, and quickly leave the room and Dean to his thoughts. He just needs space. And you need to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean emerges ten minutes later, as charming and confident as he used to be. Or well, he has toned down the charm and tuned up the focus. That familiar, dangerous glint is back in his eyes and his chest puffed up. He walks with long, fearless strides.

“Let’s get the bitch, ‘kay?” He rummages through the trunk. “Yeah, thought so. 12 silver bullets left. Not a whole lot.”

“Well, lucky you don’t miss”, you chirp in order to cheer him up. You figure stroking the man’s ego would be the way to go - if all goes well, you decide to pay for the first round. You don’t worry about the lacking supply of silver, you’ve got the logistics covered.  

“Oh man, wraith huh, long time ago.” Dean looks more excited by the second and you and Sam share a concerned look. But time is running out and you need to get the whole thing going. Dean is fine. Dean is always fine.  

You pull on the nurse outfit that Nic sent you and clip on the fake ID badge on the front pocket. You don’t remember much, but those few weeks of med school still stuck with you, even after all these years. Sam changes into his disguise and you read his ID, snorting.

“ _A_ _dam Apples?_  Seriously?”

“Molly Braun", he shoots back. " _Seriously._ " 

Sam chooses an alley a few minutes away from the hospital. Dean parks the Impala as you splutter fake blood on the ground. It looks terribly cheap, you admit, but since you’ve made sure to fake call a robbery on the bank, most of the police force will be out of the way and Nicole’s brother Evan won’t ask questions. He and his partner have been instructed to simply fill out the standard forms of a car accident and take him to the ER, where you and Nicole will receive them.

“Sweetheart, don’t overdo it.” You stick your tongue out and splash just a tiny bit on Baby too, all the while never breaking eye contact. He feigns fainting and you shake your head at him whereas Sam shakes his head at the both of you. Feeling satisfied, you throw away the bottle and kneels beside Dean who lays down on the ground. You give his hand a small squeeze.

“Alright?”

“Alright.” You bring up your fist, smiling apologetically as you bring it down at the side of his head. You’re weary of knocking the man unconscious. You don’t want to hurt him...actually you would prefer trading places but it’s too late for that by now. Afterwards, you slip a pill in his mouth. 45 minutes. Ready, set, go. As soon as he closes his eyes, you sprint towards the hospital as Sam calls the hospital.

You can hear the sirens and you sprint outside with Nicole in tow. Sam and Evan pull out the gurney and rolls Dean into the trauma room. Dean should wake any minute now. Hopefully, he won’t be too groggy once he’s up.

“Car accident, head trauma”, Evan states to the trauma team that rushes into the room. They do a quick examination and a female doctor, doctor Headley, instructs Nicole to take him to CT.

“I suspect a brain bleed but we won’t know until we get him up there. You”, she reads your name tag, “nurse Braun, call the OR and tell them we’re coming. Prepare for-”

“-No”, grunts the other doctor, Dr Wess. “There’s no time. We need to get him to surgery right now. Nurse, call his family.”

“Sir, he needs a CT first”, Dr Headley insists. “We might have to-”

“You’re only a resident”, he all but snaps, “I am your attending and that’s final. Take him up!” He storms out of the room, dr Headley following. You and Nicole with the help of a newly disguised Sam push the gurney into the elevator. Dean is stirring, his eyes fluttering open. You flash him a grin.

“Morning, sunshine. Ready to get a little poking in the brain?” His eyes snap wide open and he fumbles with the IV on his arm.

“Fuck no”, he breathes, sitting up straight. “Come on, sweetheart, get me out of this.” While Nicole removes the IV drip and Sam hands him his clothes, you inspect the vent in the ceiling. Perhaps if you...no. You quickly retract that thought. There is no way the four of you are climbing out of the top of an unsteady elevator. You may be crazy but not suicidal. The elevator shakes as it ascends. Only 3 floors left until you’re there. Your pager is vibrating like crazy. Uncertain what to do, you hand it to Nicole.

“Dr Steigler, second floor. He likes to trade favours with the nurses”, she informs. “Head of neuro. Worked here for about five years.” Dean rips off his disguise, taking the pager from you, clicking his tongue.

“Sounds like a fucking douchebag, if you ask me.”

“No one did. Well, this guy has got to have some intel on these brain business”, you muse. Sam pats Dean on the shoulder.

“You okay?”

“Of course, never been better.” He shrugs once he meets your sceptical gaze. “Really, darling.”

“Whatever you say.”

“You go”, Sam says, steading his brother. “I’ve got him.”

“Take care of him. Be careful of dr Wess, he gives me the heebie-jeebies. Think he could be the Wraith?”

“Could be. Probably too easy, though.”

“I’ve got you. I’ll see about this Dr Steigler-guy, Nic, you keeping an eye on the ICU?” You take the gun from Sam’s hand and check the ammo.

“We’ll handle it.” You nod.

“Okay. Be careful, guys.”

“You too, (Y/n).” Sam squeezes your shoulder and you bolt out of the elevator, running down the stairs and through the sterile corridors.

You open the door to the room that Dr Steigler paged you to. The office is fairly large, covered in a hideous marron rug and the walls lined with paintings and anatomy posters. A man is sitting at the desk, lazily flipping through a magazine. The nurse outfit isn’t the sexiest piece of clothing you’ve pulled on but you’ll just have to make it work.  

“Dr Steigler?” You draw a deep breath as you enter, a flirtatious twinkle in your eyes and a sultry smirk resting on your lips. _“Think of anything but leaking brain fluids”,_ you remind yourself, _“loose and seduce, how fucking hard can it be? You’re a beast, (L/n), you’ve got this!”_

“Ah, nurse Braun. Come in. I do hope you weren’t busy.” He puts down the magazine, motioning for you to step closer. “It would be a shame to pull you away from someone else.”

“At your service, doctor.” His gaze practically devours you, scanning you from top to toe. Prompting an amused look, he stands up and walks over to the coffee machine at the side table.

“You see, I have a habit of wanting to get to know the nurses who will be on my service. Anything to drink?” _“Oh, you don’t say you bastard.”_ You bite back the disgust overwhelming you and focus on calming your breathing, putting up a pleasant smile.

“Black coffee, please.”

“Newly roasted beans, straight from Brazil. I’m actually a bit of a coffee enthusiast. You drink coffee, don’t you?” You nod. “How else are we supposed to pull off the night shifts, am I right?” He raises his own cup to his lips and you do the same.

“For surviving the nights.”

“Surviving, indeed.”

“So, nurse Braun, I’ve never seen you around before.” He leans back against the desk, crossing his arms. His gaze tears right through you. _“Does he know?”_

“I just started, Dr”, you reply shyly. “Fresh out of med school.”

“I see.” He stands up, circling you as he leans in. “Have the nurses' gossips reached you yet, love? You see, I’m a kind man, a powerful man. Foremost, a man who knows what he wants.” His hand sneaks around your waist. When did he lay hands on you? You have to close your eyes to avoid belching. His touch repulses you and sends shivers down your spine. But you have to admit that he’s attractive, fairly young for a head of a department. He sports blonde hair and a gentle face; blue eyes that would make any girl swoon. You understand why so many nurses were willing to submit to this man, you would have too if not for the notion that he might be a Wraith. His hand travels south, stroking your thigh, with calm, blue eyes. His voice is smooth, the baritone rumbling in his chest. His whole presence is commanding, confident and radiates power.

“Dr Steigler…”, you let out, angling your neck to meet his eyes, “this is hardly ah-appropriate.” Oh, how you hated playing that coy, flirty nurse.

“Oh, but are you any less willing, my dear? I would recognise such beauty anywhere and there are many things I can do for you if only you are willing to do the same for me.” He moves to stand behind you, arms enveloping you with such force, he knocks the air out of you. The coffee cup falls to the ground, soaking the rug deep brown. “It’s a shame, really, how some talents are wasted, withering away in a dark corner, used by the wrong people…” The Doctor leans in and rests his chin in the crook of your neck. “And I wonder, _(Y/n),_ do you recognise power once you see it too?” You flinch as you hear him utter your name. In a flash, you reach for your gun but he quickly moves to lock your arms behind your back, pressing you up against the desk, cheek against the wood. You can feel his arousal and it makes you sick. You had never heard of a Wraith possessing sexual needs, and this was a lesson you were hellbent on remembering in the future.

“As I said, dear, it is a terrible shame. You were looking so delicious but you just had to be a hunter, didn’t you?” He licks you behind the ear, laughing as you squirm against his hold but he’s too strong. “And bringing those rowdy brothers to our quiet little town. My, my, such a naughty girl.” It’s getting hard to breathe and black spots flashes before you. Crap, his infectious touch is getting to you. Dammit, if only you had pulled your gun faster.

“Shouldn’t you be in some asylum or something?” You grunt, feeling dizzier and dizzier by the second. Fear. That traitorous prisoner you usually kept locked away has escaped, shooting through your veins. “Lots of tasty dopamine and all that stuff?”

“Very funny”, he hisses. “I’m not stupid. You hunters know where we dwell. Son of a bitch!” He grinds against you, rage filling him as he pulls your hair. “Those dopamine filled brains would be enough to sate me for months! That ravenous pleasure, that delightful taste... But with these half-assed, scrunched up brains I’ve gotten, I’d be lucky to get by another day! So I might as well enjoy myself before I kill you. This time I can suck you dry until there’s nothing left in that pretty head of yours. You would like that, wouldn’t you? Ah, the feeling of a brain bursting of scrumptious juice. Delicious. It’s already making me delirious.” You feel the tips of a spike run down your back, almost drawing blood. Your breath hitches in your throat as he fumbles with your pants. _“I could do it_ ”, you think, panic dawning upon you. _“I could break it._ ” You had never hunted a Wraith before, but you had done your studies carefully. Or perhaps not that carefully, or you wouldn't exactly be in this position. You make a silent note in your head to stop being overconfident and not ever, _ever,_ play a nurse again. You’ve had it with your own, stupid plans. You should pick up some pie for Dean afterwards and fix Baby. Maybe get Sam some salad dressing or whatever. Wait, did you remember to buy a keychain? You had a tradition of getting a key chain from every city you visited, no matter how corny. The thoughts swirl wild in your head. Anything to distract you from what was happening behind you. As he unhooks your bra, his spike carves circles on your lower back. You feel like crying but won't give him the satisfaction. He isn't worth your tears. 

The spike is brittle. You close your eyes and imagine a well-aimed kick and it breaking into thousands of pieces. But he’s too strong and too fast for you. Could you? No choice. _“Come on sugar, remember when you were a capable hunter who did not get herself in these situations? Get it together, sweetpea or you’re going to be facing a lot more than disappointment.”_ The doubt runs through you, adrenaline pumping and your muscles cramping.

 Now or never. And you decide _now._

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of rape and sexual assault. The physical extent of the rape is left ambiguous and the specifics will not be further explored.

The Wraith has you trapped between his spike and the desk. Sucking in a deep breath, you let your knees buckle and in the fall you throw yourself to the right, kicking his leg to get momentum. You fly across the room, back against the wall. You can almost hear the Wraith’s leg crackle at the impact and he furiously lunges at you, spike aiming for your head. You roll over once he throws himself at you, his spike merely missing your throat with a few inches. The impact from the wall hurts like hell and you briefly ponder upon the possibility of neurological damage to your spine. How ironic to be rendered immobile and brain dead at the hands of a neurosurgeon. But you don’t have time to evaluate your own health right now, as the Wraith seem to gather all his energy.

“You fucking bitch!”, he roars. All bets are off now. No nurses or doctors around to blow either cover. Not that either of you care. You reach for your gun, aiming at the spike, spitting out a glob of blood.

“I hope you’re not planning to kiss anyone with that mouth!” You throw back through gritted teeth. He laughs dryly.

“Then what, sweets, you gonna shoot? And alert all my pretty friends exactly where you are?” He pulls himself off the floor but you notice the small wince as he inspects his spike. You should pull the trigger. Why don’t you pull the trigger?!

“My, you hunters sure are annoying.” His true self is resurfacing and he seems to calm down. “We had it good here, were gonna take the hospital. All these unsuspecting victims. Yummy brains, easy work, oh yes, but you just had to ruin it.”

“‘We’?” You keep a steady aim but you don’t trust your eyes. For all you know, Dr Steigler might even be an illusion. _Crap._ How long has it been? Shouldn’t Dean and the others be here soon? You try stalling for time but there might not even be a threat in this room - perhaps he has moved on to Nicole or Sam?

“It’s no coincidence we’ve survived for far longer than any Wraith around here.” He bares his teeth, scratching his chin with that damned spike. He takes a step forward and you stagger backwards. This play amuses him - even arouses him. He seems to have calmed down, now hellbent on making you suffer in slow torture. “You know how many we are, pet? Hundreds. Our sweet nurses, doctors and cleaning personnel, all slipping in and out of the rooms and ORs. Easy, quick, bite. You don’t even wanna know how many cars we’ve wrecked.” You hear footsteps running down the hall and a couple of gunshots, screams and pleas. Visions of Dean, Sam and Nic flashes before your eyes. Strange, really, how such vivid images could bring such clarity. A shiver goes through him, once he realises whatever control he had over you is slipping.

“Oh yeah?” You pull the trigger, shattering one of the paintings behind him.  He winces at the loud sound. “That’s why you’re so weak? Why you barely get enough to feed yourself, gotta share like a good boy once you brought your little friends here, huh?” His eyes catch a dangerous glint but he’s huddled on the floor in submission. “Must be hard to know your own allies are starving you. But you made a mistake. Too many victims in too little time. Foremost, you signed your own death warrant when you cast your eyes on Nicole.” The memory of Nicole gives you a moment of strength, silver bullet going through Steigler’s right shoulder. He’s weak and starved, and the wound immediately blackens. He groans, collapsing on the floor, clutching his shoulder.

“You fucking-”

“-Bitch? Yeah, I am.” You approach him, bending down beside the convulsing monster. Your finger traces the spike and you hum, relishing in the fear growing in his eyes. You, on the other hand, seem to be out of it completely. You’re high on the rush of adrenaline and the desire for payback.

“Anything you’d like to say?” You twist the spike gently but it’s enough for his whole body to throb and to scream at the top of his lungs. “No? And here you were, screaming about power and your long life. Might wanna send back that diploma, hun.” You snap the spike between your thumb and index finger. The sound he releases is guttural, among the rawest form of pain you’ve ever heard. 

“Please”, he wheezes, “p-plea...s..e…”

“Ah, but how am I supposed to understand those incoherent instructions, doctor?” You say, tilting your head. You bring the pistol up to his chest, pressed tightly against his heart. Playtime is over, time to find the others. “You, of all peop- no monsters, should know that when the doctor makes a mistake, the patient dies.” You pull the trigger, standing up. “Too bad that you prescribed the wrong medicine.”

* * *

You leave the office, grunting as your back pains grow louder but as the sounds of gunshots from upstairs reach you, you bolt up the stairs, already pulling your gun. The floor is covered in bodies and the door to the ICU bent open. Nurses, janitors, doctors, all spread out over the corridor.

“Sick freaks!”, you hear Dean say, followed by a splashing sound and you let out a breath of relief you weren’t even realising you were holding. You lean against the wall, catching your breath. If Dean is in any position to make crude remarks, he’s alright.

“Tell me about it”, Sam agrees.

“Steigler’s office is just down the stairs. You get (Y/n) and I’ll clean up here. I’ll page the remaining nurses and my brother.” Nicole is alright and so is Sam. Everyone is okay. That reassurance breaks whatever strength you had left and you slide down the wall, head falling back with an exhausted sigh. You keep your gun out but it’s tough keeping your eyes open. Everyone is okay. You are okay. And whatever that Wraith did to you will fade. You just need time. And Dean. And Sam. And a little healing from Cas. And a shower to wash away whatever proof remained of your encounter. Actually, you need a lot of things right now but nothing seems to quench the strangled sob escaping your throat.

“Ya think Steigler was one, too? Man, I would get a lot of pleasure shooting that guy anyways.” Dean’s voice echos, the sounds of his steps coming closer. You hold your breath, desperately clutching a hand against your mouth. You don’t know if you’re ready to face either of them in your current condition, not when your heart races at the mere sound of a man closing the distance between you. Unbeknowingly, your hands shake and you have to release the gun or else you might shoot by mistake. Luckily, neither of them hear your whimpers as they go down the stairs. They must have heard your gunshot - were they not worried? Or did they think so highly of you that they reckoned that you were fine? _Well, I’m not_ , you think, pressing a hand over your thumping heart.

They seem to be gone for years. By now, you’ve gone numb, staring into the bloodied walls, listening to the haunting silence. Eventually, you hear loud footsteps in the stairwell and a loud gasp.

They’re beside you in a heartbeat, crouching down and pulling your arms around their shoulders. You sigh, basking in their familiar scent.

“Hey, you, stay awake”, Sam orders. You open your eyes, pushing them off you and lean against the wall. They left too quickly and came back too soon. Sam is not there and neither is Dean. Nor are you. Nicole? Your reaction to their touch is more like fight or flight and considering your options, flight is the only reasonable one. You thrash out of their hold and shakily make your way down the stairs, stumbling and keeping a steel tight grip on the railing.

“Sweetheart, what are you doing?” Dean runs after you and you shake your head. _Leave me alone!_ But no words come out. _Don’t touch me!_

Your exhaustion eventually catches up with you, buckling your wobbly legs until you fall down the rest of the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Everything aches. Every muscle is ripped apart and mended, your heart working at the speed of light. And your head - oh God, your heart. It pounds like hell. Your insides churn at the scent of coffee and just about every second make your skin itch.

“Dean, I think she’s waking up.” You feel Sam’s cool hand on your cheek and the bed dip as Dean sits on your other side. Your body flinches at first, but you don’t bother fighting it anymore. 

“Come on, sweetheart, open your eyes for us”, Dean urges you. By the relaxation in their voices, you conclude that you’re in the bunker. It’s cold. And hot. And everything in between. Really, you barely know anything. In this moment, right now, you might as well be a blank slate, a dream hovering on the last slivers of moonlight. You thought you were strong, strong enough to take care of yourself and handle a single Wraith. The brothers took out dozens of them! But yet, here you lay in a bed barely moving and bruised - both on the inside and outside. The pain doesn’t measure up to the shame and embarrassment that fill you. 

“Nghh”, you groan, your throat hoarse. “Water, please.”

“I’ll get it.” Dean leaves, giving the level-headed brother to mend whatever’s left. Sam caress your cheek and soon you find the panic ebbing out, replaced with a soothing calm. The brothers are the closest thing to a home you have, aside from your car and the diner. Their touch doesn’t frighten you anymore. Eventually, Steigler's poison leaves you, second by second. 

Dean returns, Cas and his trenchcoat fluttering behind him.  _ Dean _ . Your eyes flutter open as you take in his worried gaze as he settles beside you. 

“Hello, (Y/n)”, Cas says from the foot of the bed. “How are you feeling?” 

“Castiel”, you croak, sitting up slowly. “Like shit, you sure your healing abilities aren’t a scam?”

“I healed your physical wounds”, he says, voice dripping with concern. “But there are things inside of your mind that even the power of Heaven is incapable of removing.” You take the glass Dean offers you, letting the cool liquid run through your throat. Your nerves are still tense but their presence is all it takes for you slowly calm down. You had never thought of familiar they were to you.

“Figured as much. How bad was it?”

“Bruises around your midsection, a crack in one of your ribs and your spine took quite the hit.” You sit in silence. Hearing Cas counting your injuries, you breathe a sigh of relief. It’s bad but not as bad as you thought. A sliver of hope ignites within you; perhaps you didn’t too as badly against the Wraith as you had feared?

“For how long was I out?” 

“Two days.” 

“Nicole? And the Wraiths?” 

“She’s safe”, Dean promises. “She and the remaining nurses are handling the crisis of half the staff being Wraiths. Reinforcements from the next city arrived this morning. They’re fine but shaken up - naturally. You did good, (Y/n), we got them. They won’t kill anyone else.” You can see that all of them want to ask but you’re too afraid to answer all those unspoken questions - afraid that once you speak of them, they will come true. All those what if’s and but’s and what could have happened. had you not gripped that sense of clarity in the second that you did, strangles you from the inside. But it’s over. Steigler is no longer in your head and you’re safe with two hunters and an angel protecting your tattered body. You need to keep telling yourself that in order to not fall apart. You sit up, watching how they carefully analyze every single move you make.

“That’s...that’s good. They’re safe. Mission accomplished, right?” You give them a toothy grin with no real meaning. “H-hey guys, don’t look at me like that. I’m not made out of glass, you don’t need to do that around me. I’m good, I’ll be on the road before you know it!” The brothers awkwardly trade glances. The silence is suffocating. You don’t know what to do. Only once have you gotten so injured that you blacked out, the third time you officially teamed up with the brothers. You had been hit by a freaking possessed car on a hunt, leading to a few broken bones and concussion. Figured that a small car wasn’t the best place to recover in, they had put you in the guest room you usually used whenever you visited. 

But this is Dean’s room. His scent is everywhere. 

“We’ll give you some space”, Sam finally says, standing up. “Give us a holler if you need anything.” The three men leave the room and you crawl towards the shower,  _ finally _ letting out those pesky tears. You will overcome this. You need to. You need to be stronger. You will wash away the memories and then you’re going to be fine.

* * *

After that ridiculously long shower, you feel much better, almost back to normal. While you know that it will take a lot more time, you are grateful for whatever you are handed. Skip forward two weeks and you’re almost back to full health, pacing the corridors of the bunker.

You have been to the bunker plenty of times throughout the years but you still manage to get lost  _ every single time.  _ All you wanted was a quick snack but now you’ve paced the corridors for more than half an hour. It’s no wonder Sam breaks into laughter once he spots you, for the fifth time passing by. You’re only wearing an oversized sweatshirt and a pair of shorts with ruffled, messy hair and red eyes. It is like you have  _ lost  _ imprinted on your forehead. 

“Girl, you lost?” He calls out. You throw your hands in the air, snivelling and try to restrain the hiccups working its way up your throat. 

“That obvious?” You reach out a hand to wipe away snot and tears from your puffy face. Your period is drawing closer and with it comes that hypersensitivity and short-lived temper. “This place is a freaking maze.” Sam laughs heartily as he leads you towards the kitchen. 

“(Y/n), you could probably get lost in a two-room apartment.”

“Bad sense of direction runs in the family”, you grumble, remembering how you and your father used to stare at the maps for hours on end with no success. “Blame genetics and my good for nothing GPS.”

“Remember that time when we were going to meet up in-”

“-Yeah, yeah, I know. I got lost on a straight road, no need to keep bringing it up.”

“But it was a straight road!”, Sam howls, slapping his thigh. “All you had to do was pressing down a gas pedal!”

“Yeah? All you had to do during  _ that  _ ghoul hunt was to run! Run! You love running! And you fell,  _ hard _ , right on your face! If I can get lost in a room, you can trip over plain air.” 

“I hear someone making fun of our Sammy”, Dean calls out from the kitchen. Your eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets once you lay eyes on an atrocity on a plate - in other words, a sandwich á la Dean. He takes a huge bite out of it and you can see how Sam turns away as a few drops of sauce drips on the plate. Dean lets out a moan of pleasure, leaning against the counter, closing his eyes.

“Man, this is some good stuff.”

“More like a heart attack”, Sam scoffs, taking an apple. “I swear, the monsters don’t even need to try to get you, your diet will take you first.”

“Can’t help the fact that my brother’s a rabbit”, his brother shrugs. “If you’re real nice though, I’ll let you have a taste.”

“No thanks.” Sam looks like he’s about to belch. Ignoring his brother’s taste in food, Dean turns to you. “Beer and movie night?” 

“Duh”, you say. “It’s like mandatory.” 

“On that, we agree. No chick flicks, though.” Dean grabs a couple of beers from the fridge and you and Sam gather a heap of blankets and pillows, throwing them on the sofa. You settle between them, grabbing a bowl of popcorn and protectively hugging it against your chest once Dean reaches for some. You swat his hand away with a nudge in his side.

“Nu-uh. Mine.”

“Hey, I made it!”, he protests. 

“Well, finders keepers”, you stick out your tongue and shovel a mouthful in your mouth, moaning loudly in pleasure. “Best popcorn I’ve had.” 

“You know, sharing is caring”, Dean points out, reaching his much longer arm behind you and snatching a handful. 

“Hey!” 

“Hey!” Sam mirrors your voice and grabs the bowl. “Shut up!”


	6. Chapter 6

Days go by. You spend your time alternating between your bed, the library, kitchen and occasionally the sofa. There have been a few salt and burn cases, a mischievous spirit once or twice or a werewolf kicked out of their pack but nothing too drastic nor exciting. Ever since the unlikely Wraith nest had been destroyed barely any monster dared prey in any nearby town - if so, incredibly carefully without any reliable patterns. You and Sam have spent the evenings hurdled over his computer, trying to find a case -  _ anything,  _ really, to prompt you out of the bunker. You miss being on the road and to be completely honest, feel a little suffocated stuck underground. Between pranking Dean and flirting your way through the bars, there’s really nothing to do that you haven’t done a thousand times already. You thought of taking a swing with your car, going around the country a bit but from what you’d heard from your fellow hunters, about every state had been under the radar so you had just stuck around the bunker, watching movie after movie and feeling your brain cells wither away. You’ve just sat down on your bed with a cup of tea when Sam’s voice echoes in the bunker, ringing with excitement.

“I’ve got one!”, Sam calls out from the library, his voice triumphant. 

“Oh my god, finally!” You bolt out of your room and throw yourself into the chair beside him. Leaning over his shoulder, you read the various articles he has printed out. Various house fires and posters of children gone missing adorn the pages along with a few circled dates and notes scribbled in the margins.

“Twenty children have gone missing whereof five were found dead. Strangely, this circus...uh, ‘Baroness Patricia’s Starlight circus’, has been in town or nearby each time.”

“So what are we thinking? Any monsters that prey on children, in particular?” You pick up one of the articles and sigh, your excitement already on the way down. “Sam! All these cases are old. Like really old. This has got to be at least 200 years ago! There’s no way another hunter haven’t gotten this one.” 

“Yeah, I know”, Sam grabs your cup of tea, taking a sip with a satisfied grin. “It went out of business in 1805 when the circus tent caught fire, killing most of the audience. But it’s having a come back this year. In fact, premiere next Friday in Denver. Some random ancestor to the owner won the lottery and managed to track down all the old props - which, by the way, was just collecting dust in some collector’s garage.” It doesn’t take much more to convince you to go and soon you’re squeezed into your tiny car as Dean was out with the Impala, doing who knows what with god knows who. Not that you care. But you would totally watch. Yeah. Totally. 

 Impala or not, your own little car is good enough although Sam might disagree with his knees buckled and his shoulder squeezed against yours. 

“I swear, you need to get a new car, (Y/N)”, he groans, shifting in his seat, squirming. “I’m dying over here.”

“Excuse me? My little Cherry has never hurt a fly”, you shoot back, patting the steering wheel. “Except a few vampires. Ran over a couple of sirens. Might have smashed one skinwalker or two. Okay, maybe she hasn’t the cleanest of consciousness but she really is the true love of my life. You should appreciate her. Like I do.” You lean down to press a chaste kiss on the headboard. “A kiss a day suffices and she purrs just like the sweetest darling.” Sam rolls his eyes, crossing his arms as you turn up the volume of the radio. 

“You guys and your cars”, he sighs. “I’ll just call Dean and he’ll meet us at the state border. But we’re switching cars.”

“No way!” You protest but you know that Dean would rather die than spend six hours cramped up in Cherry with your choice in music. Not that you don’t appreciate Baby but there is just something special about sweet ol’ Cherry. Besides, you don’t want to sit in the backseat where countless other girls have lain. You’re totally not jealous. At all. But that’s just plain unhygienic!

Half an hour later, you pull over at the gas station where Dean is standing, leaning against the Impala with his hands up a girl’s shirt. You honk loudly as you crank down the window to flash the couple your sweetest smile. 

“Hey there, sweet birds!” You wink at Dean and the girl who’s face is buried in Dean’s. Gross. You tap her on the shoulder but she doesn’t seem to keen on letting go..“Sorry, but we’re taking your friend. We’ve gotta run to the store and grab some supplies real quick, though, so if you want to squeeze in a quickie now’s the time.” You whistle cheerfully as you and Sam fill the basket with fruit, water and a couple of sandwiches. 

“Ultra everything, extra bacon”, you read the labels. “Or veggie delight with low-fat mayonnaise?”

“I’ll take one of these.” Sam reaches for the veggie sandwich. “I’ll take one for Dean too.” 

“Then I guess the ultra everything will have to do for me.” You sigh wistfully, relishing in the look of crispy bacon and cheese. This was just a heart attack wrapped in paper but damn, imagining Dean’s face is enough to convince you. Yeah. This piece of fat and deliciousness is going to taste awesome. “Grab a pie slice for him too. I’ll need a peace offering once he sees the sandwich.” Sam settles on chocolate cream and you grab a cluster of bananas. 

“Anything else...uh, oh, I’ll just grab a couple of tampons.” You lead him to the shelf, rummaging through the different kinds. “You need anything, pal? Condoms? Lube? Some gum?” 

“N-no.” He shakes his head, rips the packet out of your hand and walks briskly towards the counter, whipping up a credit card. Honestly, it’s adorable. You stifle your giggles as you remember the (hot, probably) sex going on in the bathroom or the Impala. Oh no. Dean takes care of Baby, you tell yourself. He’ll wipe the seats, right? 

Sam is sitting behind the wheel, a pleased look on his face that quickly turns into a frown as you slip into the backseat, handing him an apple. 

“Eat up, oh great warrior, you will need your strength for this one.” 

“Seriously?”, he scowls. “What’s this crap?”

“Want a sandwich instead?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“What?” Now he’s got that weird look in his eyes like he’s choosing between strangling you on the spot, throwing you out of the car and fucking you in the gas station bathroom. It’s hot but also, making you want to run for your dear life and write a will. 

“What’s the magic word, Dean? We’ve been through this too many times already.” He groans

“..Please? Can I have a sandwich instead of the crap my brother eats?”

“Of course, when you ask so nicely.” With a gleeful clap, you hand him the veggie delight with full grain bread,  _ margarine,  _ low-fat mayonnaise and organic tomatoes and lettuce. 

“(Y/n)!” He throws the sandwich back at you. “Are you kidding me? Where’s the real food?”

“Right here”, you say as you shove the ultra-everything sandwich into your mouth. “Sorry, Dean, only one left. Mmm, this is a great sandwich.” It really is. As Dean scowls at you, Sam takes the opportunity to present all your current information about the (probably) haunted circus. “Truly, a sandwich for a ferocious warrior.”

“What does that make me? A fucking rabbit in armour with a carrot sword or something?” 

“I mean, armour is pretty sexy. Does a banana do, for the rabbit king?” You dangle the cluster of bananas in front of you with a wide grin. 

“You’re lucky you’re a good hunter”, he mumbles as he settles back in his seat, slamming the gas pedal and turning up the radio. 

“I know!”


End file.
